


What if I am?

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Harry and Draco have become good friends during their eighth year but maybe they'll be more?Just a cute, fluffy, one-shot. The actual story is better than the summary.





	What if I am?

Their eighth year at Hogwarts had been pretty much nothing but depressing. Everyone had been depressed from the war but eventually, people started putting things in the past, moving on, and healing. A large catalyst was the newfound friendship between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Currently, the pair were in the common room on the couch in front of the fire. Draco was curled up against Harry, claiming that it was “fucking freezing in here, Potter.” They had somehow gotten onto the topic of Harry’s disastrous attempts at dating.

“Have you ever dated anyone?” Harry asked Draco, looking down at the gorgeous blonde. 

“No.” Draco answered shortly. 

“What? That’s kind of shocking, with how you look and everything.” Harry’s face lit up in embarrasment as he realized what he said.

“I never asked anyone and no one ever asked me. Are you asking, Harry?” Draco smirked up at Harry, eyes sparkling mischievously. 

“What if I am?” Harry shot back.

“If that was the case, I’d tell you that you better kiss me.” Draco answered back, looking up at Harry through his lashes. 

Harry grinned and leaned down to catch soft, smooth lips with his own chapped ones. The kiss was quick but Harry was sure that it was the best kiss he had ever had. 

“Like that?” Harry whispered, his breath hot against Draco’s lips. 

“Exactly like that.” Draco whispered back, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments are always appreciated. This was inspired by the prompt above if you were wondering.


End file.
